1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and procedures for picking up and transporting large bales of material, such as large cylindrically shaped bales of hay. In particular, the invention provides for an improvement in apparatus whereby the bale of hay can be reclined to lie on the ground as the transporter apparatus moves forward to thereby unroll the bale of hay into a long strip for feeding to animals.
2. State of the Art
Numerous types of apparatus have been proposed and used for handling large bales of material. Generally, the apparatus is used in combination with fork lift trucks or the like, and have been used mainly in warehouses. Representative devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,762; 3,876,093; and 3,929,366.
With the recent development of farm equipment for producing large, cylindrical shaped bales of hay, various apparatus have been designed for transporting and handling the large bales of hay. In an earlier patent issued to me, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,065, I disclose apparatus having a tilt frame and a pair of rearward extending bale clamping members pivotally attached to the tilt frame. Means were provided for swinging the bale clamping means into engagement with the ends of a bale of hay and then tilting the otherwise vertical tilt frame forward so as to lift the bale of hay from the ground. The teachings of my above-mentioned patent are incorporated herein by reference.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus of the type disclosed in my previous patents mentioned above, whereby controlled joints are provided in the bale clamping members which allow the bale of hay to recline and lie on the ground as the apparatus moves forward. The bale of hay is then unrolled in a long strip for feeding to animals.